1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitting for a reversible connection of two panels, particularly furniture panels, with a connecting device or tightening device having an approximately cylindrical shape, which admits a bolt head into an opening that leads into a hollow interior of the connecting device. A slot extends along a portion of a circumferential side wall of the connecting device.
2. Description of Prior Art
With conventional rotatable connecting devices, a bolt head is positioned within a casing and then the casing is rotated to tighten the connecting device. One disadvantage of such conventional connecting devices is that furniture panels must be held into position during assembly of the furniture panels, so as to prevent the bolt head from disengaging from within the casing before the casing is rotated to tighten the connecting device.
Another conventional connecting device for furniture parts has two cup-shaped elements. One of the elements has an elastic notch in the shape of a hook. The hook is positioned into a corresponding niche in the other element, thereby enabling a preliminary assembled position between the two elements. However, the hook element can neither be attached to a bolt head nor used to hold a bolt head.